Intrigued
by rachel142
Summary: A day off of work turns everything upside-down for the BAU member Aaron Hotchner, and his coworker Emily. Finding himself mesmerized by an intriguing yet strangely familiar voice coming from a remote little bar, he finds himself unable to control his desire to find the vocalist. What will happen when he finally finds out, and what will he do about it? Short fic, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is only my second fic and I am hoping that it turns out okay! I'm not sure what direction I'm going to take it, but please message me or leave a review if you have any ideas! **

**I don't think this is going to be a very long story, probably only a few chapters. Enjoy!**

The streets near downtown Quantico Virginia were alive with the hollering of young couples who had too much to drink, and the busy soundtrack to a Friday night. The streets were crowded with young and naïve people, _people who haven't experienced the real horrors of life_, he thought.

Despite the overflowing sidewalks and lines out the door to the several night clubs lining the busy street, SSA Aaron Hotchner had no troubles maneuvering through the streets. People deliberately parted ways for him no matter where he was, and tonight he thanked his lucky starts for it. Having to push and shove his way through the crowded entryway of the 'Down Under Tavern' was not something that he particularly had in mind for this evening. It had been one hell of a week at the BAU, and it was because of this that he had managed to persuade Strauss to let the team have a long weekend taking Friday off, and making sure that they were not called back to the office for a case no matter what. It was for this reason, that when an old friend of his back from his lawyer days called to see if he wanted to meet for a drink or two to catch up, he agreed. It wasn't often that he found he had the time, or energy for such things. Since Haley's death, he hadn't spent much time having fun, not that he really did before either. But now, almost a year later, the wounds were slowly starting to heal, and he knew that it was time to move on.

Several Hours later, he was standing outside the Tavern once again, waving to the retreating form of his old friend. Having gotten caught up in the reunion, they had both been astonished to see that by the time they had run out of things to talk about, it was past 11 o'clock. He had told Jessica that he would probably be out late since they hadn't seen each other in over a year, but decided that he might as well head home even though his son would have already been fast asleep. Pulling his coat over his shoulders, he decided that getting some fresh air before returning home wouldn't be a bad idea. Turning down the street, he was engulfed in his own thoughts of the case they had just finished. Cases involving children were always the hardest.

Stuck in his own head, he was confused when something abruptly pulled him away from his thoughts. Standing still, he spun around trying to figure out what it was that he had obviously picked up on. Just as he was about to resume walking, he heard it again. A woman's voice that was coming out of the still active bar across the street from where he was standing. Crossing the street, he found himself being drawn in by the voice, wanting to hear it more clearly, as it was just a faint background noise at the moment. There was something intriguing, inviting, and oddly familiar about it, but he couldn't place it. He was just approaching the entrance when he heard the song come to an end, and the woman say her good-nights to the crowd. Picking up his pace and walking through the open door, a rush of noise and the strong smell of alcohol and food assaulted his senses. Having never heard or even taken note of the place, he wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't very crowded. In fact, the majority of the people in the bar seemed to be older like him self, and judging from the interactions with the bar tender, they were probably all habitual customers. Judging from the still applauding audience, he knew that the woman who had been singing must had just left the stage. Feeling an unusual desperateness to finding her, his eyes began scanning the small crowd.

The bar was larger than he had thought it to be before coming in, and he could now see that the room consisted of an open bar that ran the width of the room on one end, facing the generously sized checkered dance floor. Surrounding the other three sides were spaced out tables, most of which that were full. And finally, perpendicular to the bar and on the opposite end of the room was the stage, complete with multiple instruments and musicians. Hope quickly fading on finding her, he started to move towards the bar in hopes of grabbing a quick drink before heading home. It had been over an hour since he and his friend had parted ways, and he felt no hurry to get home quite yet. And if he was honest with himself, he was probably staying in anticipation that the woman might make an appearance again.

After spending another forty-five minutes slowly sipping on his beer, he turned in exasperation towards the bar tender.

"Excuse me." He said, looking towards the bar tender who was making a drink for a blonde biker chick who was probably a few years older than himself. _  
Definitely wouldn't want to pick a fight with her, _he thought dryly.

After a few moments, the bar tender made his way over to him with a tight smile on his face.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me who it was that was singing in here earlier tonight?"

Giving him a knowing smirk, he replied, "No can do sir."

Confusion quickly skittering across his face he asked, "Why not?"

"I was giving strict orders by the lady herself, and I repeat, 'no giving out any information on me to random creeps in your bar.'"

Letting out an amused snort, he was disappointed that the man couldn't provide any helpful information, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't a good move on her part. He was intrigued that the woman would have been cautious enough to specifically tell this to the bar tender.

Seeing the briefly amused, and then disappointed look across his face, the bar tender decided that the man looked fairly trustworthy, although he had never seen him before. After spending most of his adult life running the bar, he had acquired fairly good skills when it cam to judging peoples character.

"Tell you what though, I happen to personally know the fine lady that was up there tonight, and I can tell you that she just happens to be a regular here, and if you come here every so often on weekends you just might see her again." The bar tender said with a wink.

Chuckling slightly, Aaron extended his hand towards the man in front of him. "Well in that case, it looks like we might be seeing a lot of each other," he said with a sly smile. "Aaron Hotchner."

Grinning in return to his statement, he decided. _Oh yeah, definitely like this guy._

"Tom Cooper. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I might as well get out of here, as it seems I have been waiting around for someone who clearly isn't here. Thank you for your help." Aaron said, standing up from his stool.

"See you around," replied Tom, with a slight smirk.

Slowly walking towards the doorway with slightly higher spirits, he was stopped by the hand of the same blonde woman who was sitting at a table near the entryway with three other tough looking men, complete with long hair, bandanas, and leather pants.

"Hey, wait a minute son." Said the raspy voice of the woman still touching his arm.

"Yes Ma'am?"

His response was greeted with a chorus of chuckling from around the table. "Ma'am huh? You call this old fart a Ma'am? I think she hardly passes as a Ma'am." Said the still laughing form of the man sitting across form her at the table.

"Shut up Steve." Replied the woman, jokingly putting him in his place before turning back to the young man standing in front of her.

"Call me Sherry," she said loudly with a pleasant smile that didn't quite fit her ragged facial features. Motioning for him to sit down, he hesitantly complied.

"Aaron." He replied, sticking out his hand towards a stranger for the second time that night, while pulling up a chair next to the woman.

"Tell me Aaron, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation with ol' Tom over there. What's this about the young lady on stage tonight?"

Confused as to their interest in his and Tom's conversation, he slowly replied, "I didn't get a chance to really listen to her sing, I just heard the music as I was walking by outside."

"Oh, I see. And you want to know who she is?" she inquired with a growing smirk.

"Well… yes actually, I do."

"I see. Well, you seem to me like a nice young man. I'll give you a little hint before you leave."

Interested in what the woman had to say, he raised an eyebrow slightly as his only reply.

"Come back next Saturday, she'll be here."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it just so happens that pretty much everyone in here right now knows the girl who was singing tonight. She's one fine gal. No nonsense kind of person, and a regular here. We all know her. She'll put anyone out of line back in his or her place in a heartbeat, that girl." She stated.

Sure enough, looking up he noticed that sever heads of similar looking customers had their heads turned towards them, discretely trying to pick up on their conversation. In fact if he wasn't so accustomed to noticing peoples behavior, he may not have noticed it at all. Clearly very fond of the woman, her description only captivated him more, and made him even more eager to find out who she was.

_She sounds like someone I want to meet,_ he thought to himself.

"Well thank you for your help, Sherry. I'll be here. "

"Knew you would lad," she said with another firm handshake and a quick smile as he stood up and walked out the door.

Walking out of the tavern, he looked up at the glowing sign above his head, making sure that he could find it again. Tom & Sherry's he read. _Hah. Creative. She must have been a co-owner of the bar, _he thought to himself.

Walking along the block, he whistled and waved his hand to flag down a cab as it drove towards him. Getting in, he told the man in the front seat his address absentmindedly, all the while thinking of the voice he had heard.

_Why am I so attracted to her voice? This is ridiculous. I haven't even seen her! There was something so memorable about it... I can't place it. It just seems…familiar somehow. Like I've heard it before. No, no. that's not possible, I definitely would have remembered hearing her singing before. I just can't get it out of my head…. This is ridiculous Aaron, get a grip! _He scolded himself._ You aren't some love struck teenager! You haven't even met her for crying out loud!_

So immersed in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that the car was snow sitting still, and was parked in front of his house.

"Is there a problem, Sir? Sir?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." Aaron replied, quickly snapped out of his wondering thoughts. "How much?"

"$12.74 please."

"Right. Here you go, keep the change." He said, handing the cabbie a ten and a five before stepping out of the car onto the curb. Taking a moment to regain his thoughts, he took a deep breath and watched the cab pull away from the sidewalk. Turning around, he slowly made his way down the path to his house, and quietly entered, careful as to not wake anyone up. To his surprise, he found Jessica reading at the kitchen table with the dull glow of the dinning room chandelier turned on low.

Looking up from her book when she saw him enter, she slowly stood up and stretched. "Hey Aaron, how was your evening?"

"It was good, we had a good time. What are you doing still up?" He asked curiously, as Jessica knew full well that she was welcome to stay in the guest bedroom if she wanted, especially seeing that he was home so late.

"Oh, I just decided to wait up for you. I think I'm actually going to head home tonight."

"Oh, Alright. Thank you so much for watching Jack, I really appreciate it."

"Of course." She replied with a tired smile. "I'm going to head out now if you don't mind."

"Not at all, have a good weekend Jessica." He said, watching her retreating form slip out the front door.

Removing his shoes, he tiptoed quietly down the hallway towards his son's room. Pushing in the slightly ajar door, he stepped in, careful not to wake his son. Placing a kiss to the forehead of the sleeping figure, he made his way back out and into his own bedroom.

In spite of having given himself a rather harsh mental scolding, he could do nothing to prevent the voice of the woman coming back into his head while lying in bed that night. Despite his futile attempts to stop it, his mind kept conjuring up images, trying to make up a face that matched the voice he had permanently etched into his brain. With these pleasant thoughts, he easily drifted into a restful sleep that was surprising not filled with a single nightmare of what he faced on a day-to-day basis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter two! Thank you to my few followers and to those who stopped to leave a comment! I appreciate the support :) Hope you like! **

It had been a stressful week for Aaron as always, but this week was particularly gruesome. Not only did he spend almost the entire week chasing down a serial killer that continuously gave them the slip, but also he could barely contain his eagerness for Saturday to arrive. He had become increasingly impatient the last few days, and his team members had begun to notice. Having brushed it off with a simple excuse, he apologized, and then did his best to contain his emotions regarding the upcoming weekend.

Now, it was here at last. It was finally Saturday evening, and he had run his team rigid this week finishing up the seemingly ongoing case that refused to be resolved. Having flown home yesterday, he was relieved that he would not have to miss tonight.

As he stepped out of the car into the cool nighttime air he took a deep breath, taking in the crisp cool air before heading inside. Making is way toward the bright Red sign above the door reading Tom and Sherry's,' he stepped through the doorway, once again feeling the excitement of the night ahead of him.

His growing elation momentarily faltered when he realized that there was no one on the stage, before realizing why that most likely was.

_Oh, Guess I'm a little early. It's only 9:30, _he thought to himself.

Quickly spotting Sherry who was waving to him from across the room with a growing smirk, he waved back and then made his way towards where he had sat at the bar the previous weekend.

"Hey Tom, can I just get a beer."

"Sure thing Aaron." He said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sighing, he turned his head to his right, feeling the uncomfortable stare from the person he assumed was sitting next to him. To his relief, he caught himself just before telling whoever it was to back off.

"Hotch?" Said Emily in disbelief after recovering from the initial shock that her supervisor had just sat down next to her in her favorite bar that she knew she hadn't told anyone about.

"No Em, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Emily." Interrupted the bartender.

Releasing a nervous giggle, she turned her attention back to Tom. "Yes, I know Tom. This is Aaron Hotchner. Hotch."

Finally recovering from his shock, Aaron straightened up and looked back at Tom who looked just as bewildered as he felt.

_Holy Shit these two already know each other? _Thought the bartender. _Does he know this is her?_

"So you two know each other?" Tom asked slowly, as if still wrapping his head around it.

"Yes. We work together." Replied the ever stoic Hotch confirming his statement.

"Huh." Said Tom, quickly turning away to give a wild glance towards Sherry, who was staring right back at him, clearly understanding what was going on.

_Damn that woman has super human hearing,_ Tom thought._ But then again, it may just be because everyone got really quiet to hear their conversation_. After Aaron had left last weekend, all the regulars had wanted to come back tonight to see what would happen with the newcomer and their friend Emily, unknowing that they already knew each other.

_Shit! What's he doing here?! I can't sing while he's here! That's so embarrassing, he's my boss! _Thought Emily frantically. Trying to come up with a plan, she spent the next half an hour talking to her boss and long time friend/bartender. All the while, she was trying to convey a silent message with Tom using only facial expressions when Hotch wasn't looking. And clearly, he wasn't getting it.

_Either that or he has some weird scheme, like usual. Shit._

Just then, Hotch decided to bring up the topic that had been on his mind for over a week.

"Hey Tom, I thought you said there was going to be live music tonight," he asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, there is," he said, giving Emily meaningful glare. "Guess we'll just have to wait a few more minutes."

"Yeah, or maybe they just bailed. That could be it too." Emily replied, sending back an equally stern glare.

Aaron knew there was something going on between the two, but what, he wasn't sure. It was obvious though that there was some kind of hidden meaning behind their words to one another. He had picked up on Emily's subtle facial movements directed toward Tom; an eyebrow raise here, a glower there. It was strange to see Emily acting like this. Her usual impassive demeanor was definitely faltering tonight, and he was unsure as to why.

"Yeah, that's too bad," She continued. "I was really looking forward to some music tonight. Oh well, might as well go home then."

Standing up she was about to grab her coat when Shelly appeared in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Oh would you stop pulling his leg!" She said, gesturing towards where Aaron was still sitting.

"What, me? I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Emily anxiously.

"Oh I think you do! Now get your panties out of the wad they're in and get the heck up there! We all look forward to the nights when you come anyways," said Sherry, gesturing enthusiastically towards the filled tables behind her.

Now thoroughly confused, Aaron listened carefully to their conversation, not interrupting. He had no idea what they were talking about or why Sherry thought Emily was 'pulling his leg.'

"Yeah, come on Em, get up on the stage already. Just cause your boss is here doesn't mean you need to suddenly get stage fright." Tom said with a smirk.

"God dammit Tom!" Yelled Emily, upset that her friend had just purposefully blown her cover.

"Wait what? You're supposed to be the one singing tonight?" interjected Aaron, staring at Emily with wide eyes.

"Umm yeah… I sometimes like to sing here when I get the chance." She replied, unsure as to why Hotch looked so shocked, almost wild looking.

_Why is he so shocked? Does he think I'd be a terrible singer or something? It's not that crazy. _

Hopping over the counter, Tom grabbed Emily's elbow and led her up onto the stage, leaving a still bewildered Aaron Hotchner standing at the bar.

_Shit, it's her?! It can't be! This is Prentiss you're thinking about here and you've been daydreaming about her for the past week! Wait, no this can be right. It's not her. Definitely not her, must just be a coincidence that the woman didn't show up and Prentiss was singing instead. Yeah, that's it, _he thought to himself, finally regaining control of his senses and sitting back down on his barstool.

Looking up at Emily on the stage, he reached over to grab his beer from the counter. Seeing her standing awkwardly on the stage, he knew she must be nervous.

_Huh, she's never stricken me as the self-conscious type. _

_Shit, is that because I'm here? Crap. I probably just ruined her night by showing up here. Great job Aaron. Real nice._

"Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to get up here." Emily started sheepishly as she looked at all the familiar faces in the crowd. Urged on by all the whoops and hollers coming from around the room, she beamed down at the faces in front of her, suddenly slightly more confidant.

"Yeah, Took you long enough Em!" came the holler from a man in the back sitting with Sherry that Aaron remembered was named Steve.

"Yeah I know, I know, you'll get over it." Emily replied cheekily waving her hand dismissively in the general direction of the voice, thoughts of her boss' presence quickly fading.

Hearing the chuckle form the crowd, she turned around to tell the band what song to play. Turning back to the microphone she said, "Okay everybody, first I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs called 'The Story'.

As the first few measures of music played, the crowd quickly quieted down, focusing their attention on the woman on stage.

Taking a sip of beer, Aaron almost did a spit take when his subordinate opened her mouth to sing.

_It's her. Fuck. It's her. How is this happening?_

But there was no doubt in his mind as Emily continued to sing with the most beautiful voiced he had ever heard. Low, seductive, and somewhat huskily, she continued on.

_All of these Lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

Entranced by her voice, he didn't even realize that he had been staring open mouthed at her for almost a full minute.

_I didn't even know she could sing!_ He thought to himself angrily. _I wonder what else I don't know about her…. _

Staring at her form on the stage, he watched as her heel shook her leg as she tapped her foot on the floor, reaching her arm out to clasp the microphone as the song picked up-tempo.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
All of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess_

No they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do, and I was made for you

Listening as she reached the climax of the song, he watched as she closed her eyes and sang loudly into the microphone with obvious passion, repeating a verse that he recognized from the beginning of the song.

As her hair fell into her face with her passionate movements, he suddenly took note of her appearance, getting over the amazement that that put him into shock upon initially hearing her voice. He let his gaze drop down from her face, noting that she was wearing clothing that he had never seen her in before. She was dressed in black jeans that hugged her every curve, and were tucked into black boots that she had laced up midway through her shins. Her shirt was a low cut vibrant red tank top the fit loosely on her form yet bunched tightly at the bottom, and was partially covered by a black leather jacket that she wore unzipped.

_Beautiful. _

_Whoa what?! This is Prentiss, stop it you moron! _Thought Hotch angrily, quickly looking away from her womanly shape. He had never really taken notice of her looks before now, always keeping things professional between them. But now, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

As it came to an end, he joined in with the loud clapping and hollers coming from all directions. Not wanting her to stop, he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when she moved on to the next song instead of getting off of the stage. He was content sitting by himself secretly drinking in the sight of his colleague on the stage. Never before had he felt anything other than professional thoughts about any of his subordinates, but he couldn't help himself as he sat watching her sing like he had never heard before on that small stage in the tavern.

_Thank god he had decided to go out that one Friday, out of all the days he and his friend could have gotten together._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Don't worry guys, we are getting closer! ;) Hope you like it! Please Review if you have something to say or if you enjoyed this chapter.**

It had been a few days after that Saturday at the bar, and as much as he berated himself, he couldn't get the image of her singing on that stage out of his head. Her low yet strong voice hitting each note perfectly, full of emotion, and the way she blushed when he had later told her how amazing he thought her performance was. And now, even several days later he had trouble keeping his eyes away from her. She on the other hand was acting as if nothing had happened at all.

_But I guess for her it really hadn't, _he thought glumly.

He couldn't stop thinking about what else he doesn't know about her, what other parts of her life she could be keeping from her BAU family, from him.

He had recently realized that he hardly knew anything about her. He considered themselves somewhat friends, but it was obvious that they were not as close as she was with the rest of the team. He had known the woman for several years now, and yet he only knew of the insignificant things that she had told him about her personal life. Which, because of his strong belief in distancing himself from his coworkers, wasn't much. He also knew that him and Emily were alike in that way, always professional, always good at hiding their emotions and putting up walls so no one could see their pain. Hearing Emily so passionately singing that song that night made him want to tear down those walls and meet the woman who was really behind them, who laughed, playfully joked with Morgan, sang at underground Pubs on the weekend and still threw everything she had, and more into each and every case they got.

Now, sitting in his hotel room hundreds of miles away from home, his mind was once again straying from the file in his hands and moving towards the woman who he knew was sitting just on the other side of the wall attached to his room. It was well past 1am, and yet he knew that most of his team would still be awake, individually trying to make progress on their current case.

"Shit!" Came a muffled curse form the room adjoining his own.

Hearing the loud crashes and thuds followed by a few more accompanied swear words coming from the room next to him, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up from where he sat near the window of his room. _Emily._

Not bothering to keep his worried demeanor under control, he grabbed the gun from his bedside table and sprinted out the door. He somewhat knew that he was slightly overreacting, _okay maybe a little more than slightly, _but he didn't care when it came to Emily. He knocked loudly, giving her a chance to reply before he took the irrational step of breaking down the door.

He knew in the back of his mid he had a spare key to everyone's room, but he quickly disregarded that thought the moment after he had heard the crash.

Just as he was about to enter, he heard a soft click, and then watched as the door slowly opened. Hurriedly tucking his gun into the back of his sweat pants, he looked through the now open door, revealing a cringing Prentiss.

"Hotch?"

"Emily, are you okay? I heard a crash and…"

"Yeah Hotch, I'm fine." She replied, opening the door wider motioning for him to enter. Following her lead he took a few strides into the room before turning around to face her once more.

"What happened?"

"Oh well you see, I was walking out of the bathroom when I slipped on a wet spot on the floor and I fell down and crashed into the desk over there. Looking around, he noticed that the lamp that had most likely been sitting on the desk was now laying on the floor in pieces, and the chair had toppled over as well.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises is all." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Good." Looking her over to make sure she wasn't stretching the truth, he subconsciously noticed what she was wearing. Not able to keep his gaze locked on her face, he noted she had on a dark charcoal-grey tank top that had ridden slightly, revealing a sliver of skin on her belly. Her legs were covered with nothing but small red shorts that left none of her extraordinarily long, slender legs to the imagination. And, after she had stated she was coming from the bathroom he realized that her hair was still fairly damp, falling around her face in slight waves, leaving wet marks on her tank top.

Feeling his eyes scrutinize her, she shifted uncomfortably under his intense glare, crossing her arms over her chest. She too took in his unusual appearance, having never really seen him in anything less than a dress shirt and slacks. But now, having apparently rushed into her room out of worry, she appraised his ruffled hair, plain white undershirt, grey sweatpants, and bare feet.

_He looks so much younger like this. Less stressed out,_ she thought to herself. _Handsome. _

_Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

_Maybe you are just acting weird under his intense gaze. Yeah that's it._

_Why is he still looking at me like that?_

_Well why are you still looking at him, you moron. _

Emily immediately snapped herself out of her absurd mental conversation with herself upon hearing the sharp whisper from her boss.

"Emily, you're bleeding."

"What—Oh." She stuttered, before seeing the blood coating her arm where her palm had been resting seconds before when she had crossed her arms.

"Let me take a look at that." Said Hotch, taking a steady step towards the woman standing before him, searching for a distraction, willing himself to drag his eyes away from her body.

Tentatively holding her hand out, she felt shivers run down her arm from where he lightly grasped her hand, studying the cut on her palm.

_Stop being ridiculous Prentiss. Get a grip! _She mentally chided herself.

"Here, sit down." He said, guiding her towards the end of the bed. "I'll grab the first aid kit."

"Really Hotch, it's fine, just a scratch" she replied, feeling rather embarrassed by not only her fall, but also her obvious lack of substantial clothing. Really she knew it was a bit more than a scratch, and she admitted to herself that it was actually starting to sting quite a bit. But, not wanting to disrupt him any further from his previous activities, she felt the need to state this.

Abruptly shutting her mouth at his glare, she let him lead her to the bedside before perching herself on the end, sitting crisscross waiting form him to re-appear from the bathroom area. Turning her head towards the window, she watched the city below her seventh-story window, distracting herself from the rather large cut on her hand.

As Aaron stepped out from the bathroom area after easily finding the first aid kit, he stopped in the hallway upon catching sight of Emily. Staring out the window, gaze turned away from him, all he could think about at that moment was how gorgeous she was. Her long, flawless porcelain legs tucked firmly beneath her, the uncovered skin on her chest, her usually modestly cut shirt now dipping low past the work-appropriate, yet still reserved line, her slender torso and almost unnatural curve to her generous chest just waiting for him to….

_Jesus Christ I'm in deep shit, _he thought, captivated by the slow and seductive rise and fall of her lavish chest.

_What are you doing? Stop thinking of her that way, you idiot! _He mentally rebuked himself, averting his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat. _What would Prentiss think if she knew what you were thinking? Get a grip._

Slowly walking towards her, he said her name aloud attempting to break her gaze from the window. Frowning slightly when she didn't respond, he stopped next to her and reached out a hand towards her leg to get her attention.

Feeling the unexpected contact of Hotch's hand touching her leg, she barely contained the small gasp threatening to escape her lips as an electric current ran straight up her leg towards her core. Knowing he wasn't the touchy-feely type whatsoever, it was strange that he had consciously touched her so intimately, especially when she knew he purposefully kept distance between himself and the team, let alone female coworkers. But what was even stranger was that he still hadn't removed his hand from where it was resting mid thigh. Swallowing the shock and unease she felt in her belly, she schooled her features and brought her gaze up to look him in the eye. Slightly taken aback at the intense emotion filling his eyes, she blinked in surprise at his close proximity. Despite Hotch's obviously well guarded emotions, she always could tell what he was feeling, as you could not hide the emotion from showing in your eyes. Now, she easily picked out concern and worry in his gaze, but there was something else, something different about how he looked at her that she didn't recognize. Some emotion that was unrecognizable to her in his dark brown—almost black eyes.

When she felt the sudden loss of contact of his warm hand on her leg, it brought Goosebumps to her skin, and she almost opened her mouth in protest. She realized how ridiculous this notion was, but was unable to stop the thought form running through her head.

"Hotch?"

"I uh, sorry," he said, clearing his throat self-consciously. "I found the first aid-kit."

"Oh, okay great." She replied, holding her hand out expecting him to hand it off to her.

Giving her an incredulous and slightly amused look he said, "Uh, uh Prentiss, did you think I would let you do this yourself? You're injured."

Rolling her eyes slightly, she was about to protest before realizing that despite his unusual joking comment, he was dead serious about doing it himself. She watched helplessly as he spun around, grabbing the chair off of the floor that she had knocked over during her fall. Watching him sit down abruptly, she was once again reminded of his closeness.

"Fine. But Sir, if you plan on giving me the full work up, think again" she said with a slight smirk, returning quickly to the safety of her outwardly witty persona. Holding out her hand, she let him grasp her wrist loosely, watching him carefully wiping away the blood from her hand and forearm. Pouring on the disinfectant, he looked up at her face as she hissed in pain from the stinging of the rubbing alcohol.

"Sorry" he muttered, not wanting to hurt her further.

"It's fine Hotch, just a little sting" she replied with a tight smile, again taken aback by the utter tenderness in his eyes. "Nothing I can't candle."

"Oh, I'm sure Emily" he said with barely noticeable twitch to his upper lip; the only indicator that he was trying to keep the conversation light-hearted. Cringing inwardly though when he realized the use of her first name rolling easily of his tongue.

_Did he just use my first name? Wow, _thought Emily. _What's getting into him tonight?_

Now sitting in comfortable silence, she waited as he thoroughly wrapped the gauze around her hand, catching the still dripping blood from her cut.

"Damn Prentiss, this is a pretty good cut. It's pretty deep, you must have landed on a piece of the broken lamp or something" he deduced, noticing it begin to bleed right away again before he swiftly covered in in gauze.

"Eh, I'll be alright. Like I said; just a scratch" she replied easily, not wanting him to worry about her or worse, think that she couldn't handle a little pain. He frowned slightly at her dismissive comment, but let it slide instead of pushing the issue further. Sighing lightly, he continued to circle her hand with the white cloth. Still looking at his face, she watched his muscular jaw clench in concentration, his eyebrows knit together, lips pressed in a thin line. His eyes were cast low, looking studiously down at her hand in his lap. She followed his gaze downwards, stopping at every premium opportunity available. Taking in the taught muscles of his chest, his broad, firm shoulders, and agile movements of his hands, she felt her stomach tighten in response. _God Emily, what are you doing? This is Hotch here you're looking at! What is wrong with you? You've never thought of him like this before,_ shethought to herself. _Then again, he's never showed up in your hotel room looking like a sexy beast while you're clad in shorts and a tank top. _

Quickly shaking her head, she averted her gaze, willing herself to think rationally, and praying for him to hurry with whatever the hell was taking him so long.

Hotch felt her gaze on him, studying his face as he looked down at her hand. Feeling her gaze shift, he discretely glanced upwards, hoping she wouldn't notice. Almost doing a double take, he gaped in shock as he watched her eyes dilate as they moved down his body. Feeling his own body respond, and willing his mind not to travel down that dangerous path, _unsuccessfully I might add_, he finished his wrapping quickly as he saw her turn her head away from him out of the corner of his eye, clenching her jaw in frustration.

"All done," he said after a moment's more rapid movements. Turning her head back to face him, she shifted her gaze towards him once more, making sure that he saw no emotion whatsoever in her facial features.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he replied, swiftly standing up and holding his hand out to her as well. Taking it gently, she clasped his hand as he pulled her off the bed.

Realizing that he was still holding her hand after a minute of standing quietly, he quickly dropped it, taking a step back from her.

"I should probably get back to my room," he announced, jerking his thumb over his shoulder gesturing towards the door. "I'll let myself out."

Taken slightly aback by his abrupt escape, she took a moment to find her voice.

"Yeah, sure. And thanks Hotch, again. For the hand," she said, holding up her now perfectly wrapped palm. Nodding in response, he turned around and slipped out the door.

Now back in his hotel room, he shut the door behind him and leaned back, resting his head against the door and closing his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her intrigued him; her smile, her witty persona, her lips, her body...

_What does this mean? Does she want me as well? Maybe I was just imagining it. That couldn't be possible, could it? No, I definitely saw something in her eyes. Briefly, but it was there. Was it just the lighting? _

Struggling with the thoughts running through his head, he decided it best to push the impure thoughts to the furthest corner of his mind, and focus on getting some sleep. Knowing that they had a big day ahead of them with a rapidly approaching start, he un-tucked the gun from the waistband of his pants and shut off the lights before climbing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this one is extremely long. Wayy longer than I thought it would be. **SMUT ALERT** This chapter is rated M.**

**I spent forever contemplating how to write this one, it was harder than you might think. Annd…this is the last chapter!**

It had been several days and one case later since the incident in her hotel room. She had been avoiding Hotch at all costs recently, unsure if she could hide her growing affection towards him if placed in a similar situation again. Although, her ever-professional exterior wouldn't let it interfere with their relationship on the job, she found herself sneaking glances towards his office, or staring absentmindedly in his general direction. She had never experienced the type of emotion she was feeling towards him right now, and it confused her. In all the years she had spent with this man, she never once had any kind of inappropriate thoughts directed towards him. Until now. And it was scaring the crap out of her. Anybody that knew her knew that Emily Prentiss did not scare easily, but right now, she had no clue whatsoever as to what to do about the situation she was in.

Feeling someone's gaze on her as she sipped on her second cup of coffee that morning, she looked up from the paperwork on her desk catching the object of her current thoughts staring at her through his office window. Offering a slight smile, she outwardly brushed it off as a regular occurrence, when inside she was slightly freaking out. Because it WASa regular occurrence. She often felt the heated scrutiny from across the room, recently more often than not. _Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Could he—No. That wasn't possible _she thought, quickly brushing that hopeful idea out of her head.

Before she could finish her train of thought and get down to the bottom of what was going on with him, she turned her torso around upon hearing the office door of her best friend open. Watching as she briskly exited her office, the gesturing movement she made with her and the manila envelope at her side confirmed Emily's suspicious.

"Conference room everybody. We have a case." She heard JJ say, just as she was standing up from her desk.

Now, here they stood, go-bags in tow at the reception desk of the Plum Tree Inn. After working for almost twelve hours straight, they were instructed to head back to the Inn to check into their rooms for the night. Although no one felt comfortable abandoning the case for even a few hours to get some rest, all were too exhausted to protest and they had driven their way over in defeated silence.

Half heartedly listening to the conversation Hotch was having with the young male behind the counter, their ears picked up when they heard the apologetic reply coming from the young man, obviously unnerved under their boss' harsh stare.

"I'm sorry, you WHAT?" asked Morgan, stepping closer to the counter. The young man whos nametag read 'Ted' shifted his gaze towards the inquiring man.

"We only have three rooms available Sir, I'm sorry."

Groaning in protest, the five remaining members of the team were too tired to press the issue, and Hotch took the three room keys before turning back to the exhausted faces of his team.

Stepping in the elevator, they rode in silence up to the third floor before getting out and turning to the left, following the long hallway toward their rooms. Stopping just before the end of the hallway he turned to face the five people trailing behind him sleepily.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"I call JJ," said Rossi immediately, reaching out to grab the room key from Hotch.

"Emily," said Derek, expectantly holding his hand out towards him as well.

"No way am I sleeping with Reid, Morgan. I get Prentiss. Here you go," he said, handing the room key to the man in front of him. Although Derek wasn't looking forward to sleeping with the young doctor who liked to kick in his sleep, he took the card from Hotch, just wanting to fall into the bed no matter who was next to him.

After they had disappeared into their rooms, Hotch turned towards Emily. Seeing no waver of emotion on her face, he knew it was useless trying to read her mind, and he turned to the door right behind them, swiftly unlocking the door and holding it open for Emily to enter first. Shutting the door behind him, he watched as she awkwardly set her bag down before slipping off her shoes.

"If you don't mind I'm going to jump into the shower, alright?" she asked, knowing that he liked to take his showers in the morning. Nodding his head, he slipped off his shoes as well before heading over to the furthest side of the bed and setting his bag down. Watching her disappear into the bathroom, he let out a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. Running his hands through his hair he thought, _why did I get myself into this? I should have just bunked with Reid. I can hardly be in the same room as her let alone sleep next to her without her figuring out how I feel!_

Knowing that she wouldn't be long in the bathroom, he stood up and quickly stripped down to his boxers before changing into his nightclothes. Still pondering his previous thoughts and coming up with no helpful answers, he failed to hear the lack of the steady stream of water coming from the bathroom. Staring in utter shock, he watched as Prentiss walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. A very short, revealing towel.

…

Shutting off the water, Emily stepped out of the shower more than ready for bed. Although she was nervous about her sleeping arrangements with Hotch, it was nothing compared to the sheer tiredness she felt. And, apparently in her lack of alertness she had forgotten her go bag in the hallway by her shoes. _Great. _

Wrapping a towel around her, she looked in the mirror, sighing at the revealing sight before her. _Now he's going to think I did this on purpose,_ she thought as she turned the doorknob of the bathroom door. Stepping out into the hall, she quickly ran over to her go bag, feeling the stare from across the room and hearing the slight gasp escaping his lips. Carefully bending over so as not to accidently show him her backside, she bent down and retrieved the shoulder strap of her bag. Swiftly turning around, she hustled back through the bathroom doorway never once looking up towards the man standing by the bed, who was still looking at her retreating form. Shutting the door behind her, she dropped her bag on the floor and leaned against the sink in front of her. Cringing, she thought of how much more awkward she had just made things. _Oh well, it could have been worse, _she thought, trying to comfort herself with the prospect that it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated it to be.

…..

Watching as she bent over to grab her bag, he had to physically cover his mouth to keep the groan from passing his lips. Not taking his eyes off her for even a second, he watched as she turned back to the bathroom. Turned dripping wet and almost naked back into the bathroom. Suppressing another groan, he thought to himself, _Yup. This is going to be a long night. _

Peeling back the covers, he climbed into bed, knowing that it was the only way he was going to hide his current and very obvious erection. Taking a few calming breaths, he stabilized himself before reaching over and shutting off the lamp above his head.

….

Sighing in relief when she saw that he was already in bed, she quickly shut off her own bedside lamp and crawled in. Scooting as far away from him as possible trying unsuccessfully to reduce the awkwardness, she quickly fell into a heavy slumber.

…..

Opening his eyes, he could see that it was still dark outside. _So what woke me up?_ Thought Aaron. Just then, he remembered the previous night, and realized what the heavy weight on his arm was. Looking down, he saw that Emily lay with her head on his bicep, sound asleep. Molded to the shape of his own body, he noted that she was pressed tightly against him from head to toe. Feeling the familiar tingling in his groin his whole demeanor changed drastically from an almost pleasant expression to one of dread. _Fuck. So that's what woke me up. How the hell am I supposed to move without waking her up? _

_What if I don't want to move… _he thought. Shifting his eyes to her face, he studied her features intensely. He had never before had the chance to really look at her up close without having to worry about getting caught. Looking at her closed eyelids, he studied her long, full eyelashes that were casting small shadows down her cheeks. Her hair was shimmering slightly in the moonlight, cascading around her face, framing it perfectly. Her pale face was as peaceful as he could ever remember seeing her. _She's so beautiful._

Once again feeling the unwelcome yet still difficult to resist painful pleasure emitting from his pelvis, he grudgingly decided he should probably move before he did something he, or rather she, might regret.

Before he had the chance to disentangle himself, he felt the woman in his arms shift slightly, causing a moan to escape his lips. Quickly quieting himself, he checked to make sure she was still asleep.

Watching with horror, he looked to see that although she was still asleep, she was continuously shifting around. Pulling her head from his arm, she unconsciously flipped onto her other side so that her head was buried against his chest, emitting a soft sigh of contempt. Somewhat registering that this position made it easier to crawl out of bed, he started to shift again only to be stopped by Emily. Well, her leg to be precise. Watching in panic, he could do nothing to stop her before her leg came up and intertwined with his, pressing her pelvis into his bent knee. _Fuck. _

_Shit—is she?! Oh my god, she's wet. At least I'm not the only aroused one here, _he thought dryly, trying to think of an upside to this awkward situation. _Well, besides the obvious one. _Now, having completely given up on the idea of escape, he had to try to at least move his knee from the oh so inviting nether regions of his subordinate, and do his best to handle his own little—or rather big problem.

_At least she's still asleep. _He knew that if Emily woke up while they were still in this position, she would be completely and utterly mortified.

But he had spoken too soon.

Just as he was beginning to pull away, he felt her torso shift, and watched in horror as her eyes blinked open.

Taking a moment for her eyes to focus in the dim lighting and sleepy stupor she was in, she was unfazed by her current situation. _Mm...I haven't slept so good in ages, _she thought happily. _Why am I so warm? What is that—Oh. My. God. _

_Hotch. _

Blinking rapidly in confusion, she snapped her eyes up to his, hoping with every fiber of her being that he was still asleep, and unaware of there position.

No such luck. Meeting his gaze, she realized that he was staring down at her in utter shock and panic, _probably the same expression she had on her face, _she thought wryly. Suddenly noting the tingling sensations seemingly dispersing from every point of her body, she finally grasped the intimateness of their situation. They were lying of their sides facing one another, her pressed tightly up against his chest, arms curled to her chest. His knee was bent in a half fatal-like position, situated comfortably between her legs. And, pressed snugly against her lower stomach was unmistakably Hotch's rather large, and erect member. Eyes widening in panic, she knew they had to do something about their current situation before things got out of control.

"Ohmigosh Hotch, I am so sorry. I don't—" she stuttered, before being abruptly cut off by her own senses.

As she had fumbled through her sentence, she had begun to shift her body, trying to detach herself from his embrace as quickly as possible. But, as she did so, she felt the not so subtle twinge of arousal where her core had rubbed against his knee. Alas, cutting off her sentence with a mangled gasp, and sudden intake of oxygen. Stilling immediately, she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to remain calm.

Feeling the rush of moisture between her legs where his knee was placed was too much for Aaron Hotchner. His infamous skills when it came to hiding his emotions stood absolutely no chance when it came to the woman in his arms. Feeling, more than seeing her arousal gave him the courage to do what he had been wanted to do for the past two weeks.

"Look at me. Emily, look at me. Open your eyes."

Hearing the use of her first name easily roll off his tongue, she opened her eyes once more, if not only out of shock. Seeing his quickly darkening eyes almost made her whimper in excitement and fear. Seeing the same expression on his face that she had seen not so long ago in her hotel room, it suddenly dawned on her what she had been trying to figure out ever since. Lust. That was what his expression showed. That was the strange emotion she had seen filling his eyes then, and now even more intensely.

Oblivious to her current revelations, he continued on. "I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want you to know with absolute certainty that what I'm about to do isn't out of complete physicality of the situation. I have been wanting to do this for weeks. You, Emily Prentiss, make me feel things that I have not felt in a very, very long time. And I want you to know before I do this that I want you, and I want all of you, forever."

Giving her no time to fully comprehend what he had just said, he lowered his head to hers in an abrupt manner, his lips passionately descending upon her own. Squeaking with surprise, it was all she could do not to melt into his arms in utter bliss. Taking advantage of her slightly parted lips, he ran his tongue along the inside of her lower lip, grazing her teeth, asking for entrance. With no signs of protest from the woman beneath him, he quickly dominated her mouth with his own. Exploring every ridge of her unexplainably delicious mouth, he felt her soft moan vibrating through her throat. Groaning in response, he let his left hand wander down her body from where it currently cupped her cheek. Realizing for the first time that she wasn't wearing a bra, he easily let his palm slide over her breast, roughly kneading the peaked nipple before continuing downward with his exploration. Hearing her soft groan of protest, he broke away for much need air. Inhaling deeply, they silently stared at one another before he broke the small stretch of silence.

"Don't worry sweetheart, there will be much of that later," he said with a slight smirk. Blushing in response, she simply lifted her head slightly, willing him to come closer once more. Granting her wish, he flipped himself over so that he was hovering above her, just grazing the top of her body with his underside. Putting most of his weight onto one arm, he once again let his hand wander around her soft curves, inwardly smiling at her faint moans of delight. Moving his hand to her hip, he gently teased her by dipping his thumb into the front of her pajama shorts, while trailing kisses from the corner of her lips to her ear, tenderly nipping at her earlobe. Not able to take the teasing for any longer, she not so subtly raised her hips from the bed, making it clear what she wanted. Unable to deny her tempting request, he pushed away from her, quickly standing up on the side of the bed. Pulling of his shirt, he watched as her eyes rounded in delight. Quickly discarding the rest of his clothes, he held out his hand to her, pulling her up so that she was sitting up in bed. Reaching over, he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head as she eagerly raised her arms above her head. Releasing it form his grasp, his mind completely abandoned all other thoughts at the sight before him. Already erect with arousal, her plentiful breasts were practically begging for his attention.

Catching the obvious darkening in his eyes upon seeing her chest, she unashamedly felt a rush of womanly pride, and a different kind of rush between her legs. _Jesus, could I get any wetter? _She thought exasperatedly, mentally rolling her eyes. Breath hitching as he descended upon her with clear determination, she lied back on the bed as his lips came crashing down on hers. Inhaling sharply as his very talented mouth made his way down her neck, she threw her head back exposing her throat to him more openly. Feeling him continue slowly down her body, she couldn't stop the sharp gasp as his mouth latched onto her left nipple, sucking wildly. Taking the peak between his teeth, he nipped softly and then once more gently flicked it with his tongue, emitting a soft mewling noise from the brunette under him. Repeating the process with her other breast, he then trailed kissed down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button, quickly flicking his tongue. Reaching her waistline, he slowly brought his eager fingers up to her last remaining clothing. Registering what he was about to do, she raised herself up to her elbows, staring wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Looking down, it was all she could do not do cum right then and there as he made brief eye contact with her, giving her an uncharacteristic sultry grin. Unprepared, she barely managed to stay propped up as he dragged her shorts and underwear down in one motion, and bent down to her wet core. Dragging his tongue along the drenched folds, he licked her from bottom to top, eliciting a loud groan from her at the contact. Plunging right in, he aggressively assaulted her heated core, flicking his tongue and nipping with his teeth. Judging from the constant whimpers and ragged breathing from above him, he could tell she was close. Changing tactics, he momentarily released his mouth from her, but was once again touching her before she could protest. Sliding one finger into her wet folds, he shuddered unintentionally at the feel of her tight channel.

"Christ Emily, you're so tight and wet." Sliding in another finger, he began to thrust slowly, in and out with hardly any friction thanks to her slick walls. Using his thumb to make contact with her clit, he felt himself grow even harder at the low moans coming from her throat as he rapidly sped up his movements. With one last thrust, he curled his fingers slightly as he drew out of her. Watching as she threw her head back, spine arching away from the bed, she opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. He slowed his thrusting movements, feeling her twitch as she rode out the last few waves of her orgasm.

Not able to wait any longer, he climbed up to meet her face to face.

"Emily, I need to feel you around me right now."

Immediately aroused once more at the urgent tone of his voice and the prospect of him being inside of her, she snapped her eyes open. Seeing the absolute lust and barely constrained arousal in his eyes, her movements became just as urgent as his own. Spreading her legs for him, she watched as he placed himself at her entrance, shaking with anticipation. It brought a small grin to her face knowing that she had done that to him. That he was literally shaking with arousal because of her, and her alone. Without warning, he slammed himself into her, filling her more than she thought was possible. As her eyes widened in shock, mouth making a slight 'O,' he gently stroked her cheek, instantly concerned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Don't stop." She relied breathless after a brief moment to adjust herself to his size.

Touched by his tenderness, she was amazed that even with only a shred of constraint left, he had stopped to make sure she was okay.

Hearing her words, he needed no further convincing, and he sprang into action. Thrusting in and out, he didn't even hear the gruff growl emitting from his throat as he pummeled into her. Meeting him stride for stride with each thrust, she brought her hips up with each time he pounded into her. Seeing his thrusts become more urgent and his breathing irregular, she knew he was close. The thought of having his pulsating shaft buried deep inside her as he released his seed was too much for the brunette, and she came with more force than she thought possible. Grasping the bed sheets, she dug her nails into the cloth, reveling in her intense release.

Watching as she arched her back off the bed in pleasure, he latched his mouth onto hers, swallowing her muffled screams. Feeling her channel clench and unclench around his throbbing cock, he grunted loudly and came with equal intensity after two more thrusts.

Stilling instantly, he hovered over her, panting. There were no words to describe how he felt at that very moment. Believing wholeheartedly that actions were greater than words, they remained staring into each other's eyes long after there breathing had returned to normal. Staring down at her flushed cheeks, glistening eyes, hair splayed across the pillow, he knew that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, and keep her there forever, unmoving. Without breaking eye contact, he gently flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist, never disconnecting. Giving out a startled yelp, she grinned at his unexpected move. Adjusting her position, she held her breath as the movement stirred her still sensitive clit. Sinking further onto his rod, she gasped at the feeling of him so deeply buried inside of her, previously thinking that they could not have been connected any closer.

Hearing the frequent sounds emitting from her throat unconsciously made his cock give a small jerk inside of her. _Shit, how can I still be aroused? I'm still inside of her from our last encounter for Christ sake! _He thought.

Seeing his eyes darken once more, she felt the tension once again pooling in her lower belly. Placing her hands on either side of his torso, she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, resulting in a low groan from the man beneath her. Feeling his rod immediately harden, she smiled wickedly, glad that she hadn't completely worn him out quite yet. _Plenty of time for that later, _she thought to herself.

Placing his hands on her hips, he grasped her tightly before pressing down, grinding her into him, listening as she moaned in delight. Keeping his left hand where it was, he moved his dominant hand toward where they were joined. Using his thumb, he began rubbing her clit in a circular motion as she whimpered above him."Aaro—Oh! Don't stop! Please don't stop! Harder!" she panted, barely getting the words out between her ragged breaths. Increasing his pace, he applied more pressure, changing directions. Practically chocking on her own spit, she gasped as his nimble fingers skillfully brought her over the edge. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she looked up at his face, seeing intense desire clearly written all over it. Observing as a sultry smile formed on her lips, he knew that he was in big trouble. He watched as she placed her hands on top of where his rest on her sides, stopping his movements while maintaining her own rhythmic rocking. Then, as she stilled completely, he practically jumped in anticipation. Abruptly, he felt her rapidly rise up onto her knees, and then slam down forcefully on his rock hard cock. Again and again she raised herself almost to the point of withdrawal and then fell back down, briefly burrowing him deep inside of her before repeating the motions. Feeling the familiar sensations in his groin, he tightened his grip on her sides, knowing that there would be bruising on her hips in the morning. Part of him, the dark and steamy part that was buried deep within, liked the fact that there would be evidence of their intense lovemaking, marking her as his own. Watching as she threw her head back exposing the soft skin of her throat, he couldn't hold his release any longer. Slamming down on his cock one last time, she fell over the edge with him, this time with a soft, pleasant release. Collapsing on his chest, she rolled off of him, lying peacefully on her back next to him. Watching the rise and fall of his chest begin to slow, she reached her hand out, placing it on the toned muscles of his abdomen, smiling softly as he looked down at her. Slowly, they drifted off together into an undisturbed slumber.

**Did you like? **

**Okay, I must admit that I felt really strange writing this chapter, it was way harder than I imagined. But I must say, I am quite pleased with how it turned out, and I hope you were too :) This IS the last chapter, as I didn't really feel like continuing this story as their relationship progressed and whatnot. That could go on forever! Plus, this was mainly supposed to be just an Emily/Hotch fic anyways. **


End file.
